militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Army Black Knights
Army Black Knights is the name of the athletics teams of the United States Military Academy. They participate in NCAA Division I-A as a non-football member of the Patriot League, a Division I Football Bowl Subdivision independent school, and a member of Atlantic Hockey, the Collegiate Sprint Football League (men), the Eastern Intercollegiate Gymnastics League (men), the Eastern Intercollegiate Wrestling Association, the Great America Rifle Conference, and the National Intercollegiate Women's Fencing Association. Army is also one of approximately 300 members of the Eastern College Athletic Conference (ECAC). The three major service academies (Army, Air Force, and Navy) compete for the Commander-in-Chief's Trophy, which is awarded to the academy that defeats the others in football that year (or retained by the previous winner in the event of a three-way tie). History Since 1899, Army's mascot has officially been a mule because of the animal's historical importance in Army operations. The academy's football team was nicknamed "The Black Knights of the Hudson" due to the black color of its uniforms.Edson, James (1954). '' The Black Knights of West Point.'' New York: Bradbury & Sayles. This nickname has since been officially shortened to "Black Knights". The Army Black Knights also inspired a book The Black Knight's God: Horror Anthology. U.S. sports media use "Army" as a synonym for the academy. "On Brave Old Army Team" is the school's fight song. Army's chief sports rival is the Naval Academy, due to its long-standing football rivalry and the inter-service rivalry with the Navy in general. Fourth class cadets verbally greet upper-class cadets and faculty with "Beat Navy", while the tunnel that runs under Washington Road is named the "Beat Navy" tunnel. In the first half of the 20th century, Army and Notre Dame were football rivals, but that rivalry has since died out.Crowley and Guinzburg, pp. 243–245. Men's sports during the 2009 Day of Rivals.]] Baseball :See footnote.Baseball. GoArmySports.com. Retrieved 2010-05-28. See also: Johnson Stadium at Doubleday Field Men's basketball Men's cross country :See footnote Football Men's golf The men's golf team has won 19 conference championships: *Metro Atlantic Athletic Conference (9): 1982–88, 1989 (spring), 1989 (fall) *Patriot League (10): 1991–93, 1994 (spring), 1994 (fall), 1995, 2002, 2004–05, 2011 Men's gymnastics :See footnote :See also: Eastern Intercollegiate Gymnastics League (EIGL) and NCAA Men's Gymnastics championship Men's ice hockey Men's lacrosse Men's soccer :See footnote Men's sprint football :See footnote Men's swimming and diving :See footnote Men's tennis :See footnote Men's track and field :See footnote :See also: NCAA Men's Indoor Track and Field Championship and NCAA Men's Outdoor Track and Field Championship Men's wrestling :See footnote :See also: Eastern Intercollegiate Wrestling Association (EIWA) and NCAA Wrestling Team Championship Women's sports Women's basketball :See footnote Women's cross country :See footnote Women's soccer :See footnote Women's softball :See footnote Women's swimming and diving :See footnote Women's tennis :See footnote Women's track and field :See footnote Women's volleyball :See footnote Co-ed sports Rifle :See footnote Non-varsity sports Men's rugby Army plays college rugby in the Division 1-A Eastern Conference.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/College_Premier_Division The Black Knights play their home games at the Anderson Rugby Complex on the campus of West Point. Rugby is a relatively popular sport at Westpoint; for example, the 2012 game against Air Force was attended by 2,000 fans.Rugby Mag, Army Beats Air Force, Nov. 2, 2012, http://www.rugbymag.com/college-premier-league-/6290-army-beats-air-force.html Army is led by Director of Rugby Rich Pohlidal. Army has one of the most successful college rugby teams in the country. Army played in three consecutive national championship games from 1990-1992. Army reached the national semi-finals four consecutive years from 2000-2003, and twice in a row in 2009 and 2010.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/College_rugby More recently, Army reached the quarterfinals in 2013. Army also plays in the Collegiate Rugby Championship, the highest profile college rugby tournament in the US, reaching the finals in 2011. The Collegiate Rugby Championship is played every year in early June at PPL Park in Philadelphia, and is broadcast live on NBC. Women's fencing Longest-running annual international sporting event Every year, Army faces the Royal Military College of Canada (RMC) Paladins in the annual West Point Weekend hockey game. This series, conceived in 1923, is the longest-running annual international sporting event in the world.Crowly, R, and Guinzburg, T: "West Point: Two Centuries of Honor and Tradition" (ISBN 0-446-53018-2), page 234. Warner Books, 2002. Awards *Lt. Raymond Enners Award (national men's lacrosse award; named for a member of the Class of 1967) *Maggie Dixon Award (national women's basketball rookie coach award; named for Army women's basketball coach) *NCAA Award of Valor: **2007 - Derek Hines (Class of 2003), who demonstrated valor in Afghanistan before being killed there. **2008 - Emily Perez (Class of 2005), who died after an improvised explosive device exploded near her vehicle in Iraq and whose U.S. Army unit recognized her for her leadership after her death. *NCAA Theodore Roosevelt Award: **1967 - Dwight D. Eisenhower (football) **1973 - Omar Bradley (baseball) Hall of fame :For a list of members by induction year, sport, and alphabetically, see footnote The Army Sports Hall of Fame consists of displays in the Kenna Hall of Army Sports, which is located within the Kimsey Athletic Center. The first set of members was inducted in 2004. Alumni :See: List of sportspeople educated at the United States Military Academy Facilities :See United States Military Academy grounds and facilities#Athletic facilities See also *Military World Games Footnotes External links * * * * Category:Sports in the New York metropolitan area